Bradíñowain
by TenshiNoGakuen
Summary: Lorsque Brady, Owain et Inigo se posent des questions sur leurs sentiments, cela engendre une atmosphère électrique. Et s'ils sont censés se concentrer sur les combats contre Walhart, leur cœur les guide vers tout autre chose... Couples : Brady X Owain; Inigo X Owain. ATTENTION : mineurs et homophobes, passez votre chemin. Ce texte comporte du yaoi explicite !
1. Chapitre 1 - À cause d'une question

**Chapitre I — À cause d'une question...**

Assis sur un tronc d'arbre, au milieu de la forêt qui bordait le camp d'entraînement des Veilleurs, le jeune Brady sculptait une

forme dans un bout de bois.

Depuis toujours, il pratiquait assidûment cette activité très divertissante qui consistait à tailler le bois pour en faire une sculpture.

Il avait déjà toute une galerie de statuettes qu'il avait confectionnées, mais il avait toujours cherché à façonner un pégase. Il ne

savait pourquoi, mais cette créature le fascinait. Aussi passait-il beaucoup de temps avec la jeune Cynthia, qui le laissait

volontiers s'occuper de son pégase.

Mais Brady savait que derrière la gentillesse apparente de la jeune fille se cachait une répulsion incontrôlable.

Il faut reconnaître que le pauvre garçon avait un physique ingrat. Traits marqués, yeux porcins, nez pointu, mâchoire saillante,

lèvres gercées, visage couturé de cicatrices, membres maigres, cheveux en désordre...

Toute son apparence renvoyait une image de négligence et c'était tout juste s'il ne passait pas pour un clochard.

Brady savait pertinemment que tous ses prétendus "amis" les Veilleurs le trouvaient repoussant.

Et alors, sa mère, Maribelle, la jeune bourgeoise, n'en parlons pas !

Elle faisait bonne figure face à lui mais dès qu'il avait le dos tourné, elle se répandait en gémissements et se plaignait de la laideur

de son enfant : "Ce n'est pas mon fils, il ne me ressemble en rien !" pleurnichait-elle.

Elle en était venue jusqu'à soupçonner son époux, le magicien Ricken, d'avoir volontairement rendu leur fils aussi peu attirant.

Et façonner le bois était la seule activité qui permettait à Brady d'oublier tous ses tracas.

Devant lui, allongé sur le ventre, le menton dans les mains, se tenait Owain. Il ne partageait pas la même passion pour la

sculpture mais tous deux s'entendaient à merveille.

Le jeune guerrier à la main exaltée était rapidement devenu le meilleur ami de Brady. Ils ne se quittaient plus.

Cependant, Brady avait comme un étrange pressentiment. Il craignait que son compagnon ne fasse, lui aussi, uniquement preuve

de compassion à son égard et dissimulât ses véritables pensées.

Sans compter que Brady semblait éprouver plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

C'était un sentiment qu'il souhaitait confirmer, car il ne se projetait absolument pas dans l'avenir en tant qu'homosexuel, statut

qui est, à cette époque et même dans celle d'où il provient, extrêmement mal vu.

Les couples homosexuels étaient, dans la plupart des cas, exilés ou pire, condamnés à mort. "Un couple est fait d'une femme et

d'un homme", qu'ils disaient tous.

Brady crachait littéralement sur cette maxime et s'était toujours juré de suivre son cœur.

Mais il savait qu'il s'aventurait sur une voie dangereuse en choisissant le chemin de l'homosexualité; aussi souhaitait-il vérifier la

véracité de ses sentiments et de ceux de son ami.

- Owain?

Brady avait prononcé ce prénom d'une voix faible, sans interrompre son ouvrage.

L'interpellé leva les yeux et murmura un "Oui ?" inquiet.

— Je voudrais te poser une question... continua Brady en posant sa sculpture et son couteau.

— Je tâcherai de te répondre du mieux que je peux.

Brady inspira un grand coup et se frotta machinalement la joue.

— Eh bien... J'aurais voulu savoir... Comment tu me trouvais.

Owain arqua un sourcil en pouffant :

— C'est quoi cette question ?

— Je suis très sérieux, rétorqua Brady d'un ton ferme.

— Ben... Tu es un gars très sympathique, serviable, et tout ! Tu as plein de quali...

— C'est pas ce que je te demande ! beugla Brady en se levant brusquement.

Une veine battait furieusement à sa tempe. Il savait qu'Owain allait essayer d'éviter de répondre. Ou alors il mentirait. Cela le rendait furieux.

- Calme-toi Brad ! s'exclama Owain.

— Je te demande de me dire comment tu me trouves PHYSIQUEMENT !

— C'est une blague ?

— NON ! Je veux savoir si tu me trouves beau ou moche, c'est pas trop te demander quand même ?

Owain se releva à son tour et toisa Brady d'un air hautain.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu insinues. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, hein ? Si je te dis que tu es beau tu vas croire que je te mens,

et si je dis l'inverse tu me détesteras ! Ce n'est pas le genre de question auquel j'aime répondre !

Owain se retourna et s'apprêta à partir lorsque Brady le rattrapa et le ceintura par la taille.

— Lâche-moi ! intima Owain en se débattant vigoureusement.

— Je te lâche si tu me réponds.

— Je t'ai dit que je ne peux pas te répondre, idiot !

Owain lui lança un coup de coude dans l'estomac et parvint à se libérer. Brady, courbé en deux, gémit :

— T'es gay mais tu ne veux pas l'admettre, c'est ça ?

Owain lui jeta un regard effaré.

— T'es complètement fêlé, mon pauvre Brad...

Et il détala.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Un mariage ? Quel mariage ?

**Chapitre 2 - Un mariage ? Quel mariage ?**

Lorsqu'il arriva en haletant aux abords de la caserne, Owain avisa Íñigo qui, accoudé contre un arbre, récitait un poème romantique à trois de ses admiratrices.

— Et face au soleil levant, je sonnerai l'olifant, et dans tes bras...

— Íñigo !

Le dragueur interrompit sa tirade pour poser son regard chaleureux sur Owain.

— Ouiiiii ? fit-il d'une voix musicale.

Owain accourut et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Mais que t'arrive-t-il donc ? s'enquit Íñigo d'un ton inquiet.

— Je... Je t'expliquerai ça... en privé.

Íñigo esquissa une grimace déçue et reporta son attention sur ses admiratrices.

— Mes jolies, vous m'en voyez fort navré, mais le poète doit discuter de choses très importantes avec son frère d'armes. Je vous retrouve ce soir devant la fontaine, d'accord ? À ce soir !

Une fois les villageoises parties, Íñigo croisa les bras et dit :

— Vas-y, je t'écoute.

— Bon. Commençons par le commencement... J'étais dans la forêt avec Brady.

— Oui.

— Il était en train de sculpter un morceau de bois lorsque tout à coup, il m'a posé une drôle de question.

— Quelle question ? demanda Íñigo, intrigué.

Owain reprit son souffle et prononça à mi-voix :

— "Comment tu me trouves, physiquement ?"

Íñigo, interloqué, émit un petit cri de surprise.

— Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Je ne suis pas... Je ne peux pas te répondre ! Demande à une fille mais pas à moi !

Owain se frappa le crâne du plat de la main.

— Imbécile ! C'est cette question que Brady m'a posée !

— Aaaaah ! Je comprends.

Íñigo fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi t'a-t-il demandé ça ? questionna-t-il. C'est bizarre qu'un homme demande à un autre s'il le trouve beau...

— Tu aurais répondu quoi, à ma place ? demanda Owain.

— Je ne sais pas, fit Íñigo en haussant les épaules. Je ne le trouve pas très attirant. Il est laid. Oui, Brady est laid.

— C'est ce que je pense aussi.

— Et tu le lui as dit ?

— Non, évidemment ! Il m'aurait tué !

— Il en aurait été capable, c'est vrai, s'amusa Íñigo.

Owain passa les mains dans ses cheveux châtains en soupirant.

— Mais que lui as-tu répondu, dans ce cas ? insista le poète.

— Je n'ai rien dit.

— Et lui ? Comment a-t-il réagi ?

— Il s'est énervé. Il m'a ordonné de répondre; j'ai refusé. Il m'a attrapé par la taille et m'a dit qu'il me lâcherait quand je lui aurais répondu. Je l'ai frappé et j'ai fui.

Íñigo ouvrit de grands yeux :

— Quoi ? Tu l'as frappé ?!

— Je n'allais pas le laisser faire !

— Le laisser faire quoi ?

— Je ne sais pas, il m'a quand même attrapé pour ne pas que je parte !

Íñigo ricana :

— C'est bon, Brady n'avait pas non plus l'intention de te violer... T'es vraiment paranoïaque, toi !

Owain, vexé, répliqua :

— Et qui te dit qu'il ne voulait pas abuser de moi ? Tu étais avec nous, dans les bois ? Non ! Alors ne juge pas !

— Hé, du calme, je n'ai rien dit de mal !

— Salut les garçons ! Vous avez l'air animé, dites-moi !

Íñigo et Owain dardèrent leur regard sur Cynthia qui accourait vers eux en gambadant.

— Cynthia ! Je croyais que tu devais aller en ville avec les autres filles ! s'exclama Owain, embêté de devoir interrompre la conversation.

La jeune fille lui lança un large sourire.

— Oui, c'est ce que j'étais censée faire, mais j'ai préféré rester ici. Les autres voulaient uniquement acheter à manger, alors... Bref, je venais vous demander si l'un de vous deux aurait la gentillesse de m'accompagner en ville pour acheter une robe !

Íñigo haussa les sourcils.

— Je voudrais bien, Cynthianounette, mais tu aurais pu y aller avec les autres !

— Roh ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de faire les magasins avec des adultes ? râla la jeune fille.

Owain pouffa :

— Je ne vois point pourquoi ton esprit t'a dicté de venir chercher un accompagnateur parmi les deux braves jeunes hommes que nous sommes ! Certes, notre charme est sans égal, mais ne t'es-tu pas dit que tu pourrais nous indisposer ?

Cynthia fit la moue et rétorqua :

— Arrête de parler comme ça, idiot, et viens avec moi ! Je veux que tu m'aides à choisir la robe que je vais porter pour le mariage !

Owain et Íñigo se consultèrent du regard.

— Heu... hésita Íñigo. Il y a un mariage ?

— Ben oui ! répondit-elle comme si cela était évident.

— Mais qui se marie ? insista Owain.

Cynthia leva les yeux au ciel.

— D'accord. Vous n'êtes au courant de rien, décidément ! Eh bien j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Kellam va épouser... Une fille.

— Mais quelle fille ? s'enquit Owain.

— Je ne sais pas, c'est secret. Seules Sumia et Lissa sont au courant. J'ai essayé de leur demander mais elles n'ont rien voulu me dire ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que cette femme fait partie des Veilleurs !

Íñigo frappa du poing dans sa paume et s'exclama :

— Ça c'est intéressant ! La mariée surprise ! Et si nous essayions de découvrir qui est l'élue du cœur de Monsieur Transparent ?

Owain soupira :

— Il s'appelle Kellam et il n'est pas transparent. Il est juste... très discret.

— Moi je veux bien essayer de demander aux autres filles ! dit Cynthia.

— Dans ce cas, je suis partant ! accepta Owain.

Et tous deux topèrent la main d'Inigo.


End file.
